Generally, VoIP devices are authenticated by a VoIP system and computing devices are authenticated by a separate authentication system. In some scenarios, the VoIP devices are not authenticated but are assumed to be authorized by the connection to the VoIP system. Thus, a need exists in the art for improved VoIP phone authentication.